Constants
by Silverflare07
Summary: Mr. Lancer, who seems to move up a grade as they do, is giving his senior class a lesson about constants...No one ever expected to see this... –DS all the way!


**Disclaimer: **How many times must I tell you people that I simply don't own Danny Phantom? Never have, never will.

**Title:** Constants

**Author:** Silverflare07 (duh!)

**Summary: **Mr. Lancer, who seems to move up a grade as they do, is giving his senior class a lesson about constants...No one ever expected to see _this_... –D/S all the way!-

**Dedication: **I dedicate this to... Lacey52 for being so nice and responding to all my psycho reviews...not to mention for coming up with such an awesome story like LITC, which totally got me through FWD...Kudos to you! (Just cuz I know how much you like that word).

**Author's Notes:** Just a fluffy, strange one-shot I came up with while I had the day off from school (see what free time does to me?). Even though this is dedicated to Lacey52 I want to give special thanks to Titan6 and Warlordess for convincing me to write this fic even though I thought it was the corniest idea in the world. (Which a part of me still thinks it is...)

**Stuff You Need to Know:**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Sam walked into school with a scowl on her face. That, however, wasn't the first thing her two friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley, noticed about her. The first thing they saw was that their friend, still gothic in her ways, was wearing pink. A very bright pink.

"Sam...?" Tucker asked, eyeing his friend's _unusual_ choice of clothing.

"Not a word." She turned to Danny who had opened his mouth to speak. "From either of you." She growled. Danny closed his mouth quickly.

She stormed to her locker, fumbled with the dial for just a second, and threw the door open. It hit the locker next to hers, which happened to be Danny's, with a resounding **bang** that drew attention from the people nearby. Her more-than-lethal glare soon had their attention elsewhere.

"So..." Danny drew the word, to give Sam the time to object to his speaking if she felt the need. She didn't. "Your mom again?"

Sam nodded viciously. "Of course! Like it would be anything else!"

"You never know." Joked Tucker. "There could be some rampant Pink Ghost flying around, bent on getting to Danny be destroying your wardrobe." His laughter was quickly subdued by Sam's glare. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He held up his hands in surrender. "I was only kidding!"

Sam dropped her glare, but crossed her arms over her chest before turning back to her other, more sympathetic friend. "She refused to let me leave the house unless I put this monstrosity on!" Sam waved her arms, dramatically gesturing to the tight, pink T-shirt.

"Hehe..." Danny chuckled. "Come on, it's not _that_ bad. You look cute." He cooed babyishly at the girl in front of him.

A faint blush rose across Sam's cheeks and the bridge of her nose before she fought it down with a glare. "Whatever."

Tucker laughed. Sam really was blowing this way out of proportion. Sure the shirt was pink, and by pink he meant PINK! But it was just a shirt, and her pants were still black. As a senior in high school, Tucker had known the Mansons for nearly four years now and, well, he considered Sam lucky to have escaped wearing the little color that she had.

Sam sighed dejectedly and turned to Danny. "You don't have shirt in your locker do you? Even white would be better then pink!"

Danny shook his head. "Sorry Sam, I'm fresh out. I usually don't keep clothes in there anyways... at least not ones I want to keep clean."

Sam groaned and turned to her techno geek friend. "Nope, sorry." He answered before she asked.

Her face fell. "You guys suck."

Both boys laughed, knowing she didn't mean it. "Come on guys." Tucker told his two friends. "We have Lancer's class. Again." He sighed.

Danny shook his head. "Don't know that would bother you so much, we've had him for every English class we've taken in high school."

Tucker sighed dejectedly, looking almost a forlorn as Sam. "I know. That's why it bothers me."

The three friends laughed (Sam only slightly) as they headed towards their classroom, never realizing the teacher whose class they were discussing was listening to their whole conversation.

"Interesting..." Mr. Lancer commented to himself, stroking his beard in thought. "Perhaps I'll just have to spice up today's lesson..."

* * *

"Okay class." Mr. Lancer turned to face the same group of teenagers he'd been teaching for the past two years. "Today we're going to talk about constants."

"Uh, Mr. Lancer?" A quiet boy spoke up from the back. "Constants deal with math sir, not English."

Mr. Lancer shook his head. "That's not quite correct. Constants are everywhere, and involved in everything. Even real life has its constants."

He could see his students giving him blank looks. He sighed, for nearly four years he'd been teaching them and he still hadn't gotten them to believe him when he spoke. "Trust me."

"I've never seen a constant in real life!" Dash Baxter spoke up, always one to defy the authority since he could get away with it.

"Sure you have. You're natural hair color will always be blonde. That's a constant." From somewhere in the back of the classroom a cough sounded and Mr. Lancer suppressed a smile. It seemed Samantha Manson wasn't quite as miserable as she had looked.

"The fact that leaves will fall of the trees in autumn is a constant." He continued, turning around and writing the word _constant_ on the board, just for the sake of teaching. "The year you were born will always be a constant. So will who your biological parents are."

He turned back to his class and saw most of them beginning to doze off. He grimaced; he was just going to have to keep spicing things up. "The fact that Tucker Foley one liners will never work on the girls is a constant."

This caught several peoples' attention. The heads snapped up and a few chuckles floated around the room, Tucker's included. "Miss Paulina Sanchez," He continued, "Will never be caught without her compact. That is a constant."

Paulina grinned guiltily, knowing full way that the overweight teacher was right. Mr. Lancer grinned at his two favorite students; it was time to go in for the kill.

"And Danny Fenton will always make goofy faces, if only to see Ms. Manson smile."

At the sound of their names both Danny and Sam turned to face their teacher and vice principal. Danny quickly withdrew is tongue back into his mouth and let go of the skin just beneath his eye, which he had been pulling down. Sam quickly hid her smile as well.

Seeing that he had their attention Mr. Lancer smiled. "Now, Danny, can you give me a constant?'

Danny nodded. "Sure. Sam will never eat meat. That's a constant." He stuck his tongue out once again at his still vegetarian friend.

"Good." Mr. Lancer nodded as he smiled. "How about you Ms. Manson."

Sam smirked. "Dash will always be a jerk who dies his hair blonde."

The class chuckled lightly and even Dash scowl wasn't as full-blown as it would have been in freshman year. Things had smoothed out for the trio and their once bully over the years. While they would never call each other friends per se, at least Dash wasn't stuffing Danny into lockers every other class period anymore.

"Well, I suppose..." He chuckled to himself. "How about you Mr. Baxter?"

"Uh, sure..." Dash took a minute to think and Danny took the chance to mutter under his breath.

"Vlad will always need a cat. He will never get one, but he will always need one. That is a constant." Sam and Tucker burst into laughter at his statement. He smiled, his own chuckling soon joining them.

"Ahem." The three friends turned to face Mr. Lancer who was glaring at them, not unkindly. "Care to share your hilarity with the class?"

The three teens looked at each other, two unsure of what to say and the other wondering if it would be worth it. It was he finally decided.

"Sam and Danny will always be in denial. That's a constant." Tucker told the teacher, grinning from ear to ear as he did so.

As predicted both afore mentioned teens turned a lovely shade of red and began sputtering their usual bouts of denial. Tucker grinned wider. "See?"

The class roared in laughter and Sam felt something inside of her snap. "You know what Tucker?" The class fell silent and watched as the techno geek began to look nervous. "It is not. Because I could turn around right now and say," She turned to face her half ghost friend. "Danny, I love you." She turned back to face Tucker. "And then itwould no longer be a constant."

She grinned in triumph only to realize the entire class, Mr. Lancer included, was staring at her, their jaws on her desk. Then she realized what she'd said. Her eyes went wide and she slapped a hand over her mouth as her face turned the most intense shade of red Casper High had ever seen a person reach.

"I-uh, well I..." She was suddenly looking to either side of her, or anywhere that wasn't Danny.

So, of course, she didn't see the happy grin spread across his face.

"You know what?" Everyone turned to face Danny, their jaws still attached to their desks. "Then I could say," He turned and looked directly at Sam. "I love you too Sam. Then it really _wouldn't_ be a constant."

Tucker watched his friends, wide-eyed and more slacked jawed than before. Then, for some strange reason, he had the wildest urge to laugh... So he did. "OMG!" He wheezed out. "I cannot believe I did it! I knew if I kept at it you guys would crack! I just knew it!" He continued to laugh.

Before long the entire class had joined in, sans Danny and Sam. The two 'lovebirds' of Casper High just smiled at each other, while Danny reached over and grabbed Sam's hand in his. She giggled and he leaned closer, about to kiss her while the class was distracting themselves with laughter, when Mr. Lancer's voice broke through them.

"Ahem!" At his cough everyone stopped laughing and Danny gave a playful, disappointed pout before sitting back in his seat. "That's enough of that. Back to constants."

Not one person in the classroom groaned at having to return to work. In fact, most of the students sat up a little straighter then they would have previously. He smirked before turning to the chalkboard, thinking of something to write so that it would at least _look_ to passers by that he was teaching. "Can anyone else give me a constant?"

There was silence before a course of 'ohhhs' went up from among the students and he could hear a few girls giggling. Mr. Lancer turned around but found nothing out of place except a very red Sam and Danny; both wearing incredibly pleased smiles on their faces. He grinned as he turned back around.

"I like constants." He heard Danny whisper, louder than was necessary. He grinned as he heard Sam giggle her agreement.

_I figured you would, Mr. Fenton. I figured you would._

* * *

There ya go! I hope this wasn't as completely random and pointless as I thought it was when I first wrote it up. Just in case you didn't get it, Sam and Danny kissed at the very end of the fic, that's why everyone was 'ooh'ing and they were so red.

The whole thing with Lancer's thought at the end, well I figured since he had been their teacher for nearly four years, he would have a pretty good idea of what they would say once he got them on the subject of constants so...in a way, he started the entire lesson hoping to wheedle something out of Danny and Sam.

Well, hope you enjoyed it! And hope this idea wasn't too out there.

R&R!

Come on, Send me a smile!


End file.
